


Guide To Summoning a God

by ryyss



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Gen, Gods and Deities AU, How Do I Tag This, dream smp : pogtopia resistance, not beta'd we die like sapnap in manhunt, set after wilbur and tommy got kicked from manburg, techno just wants a rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryyss/pseuds/ryyss
Summary: "Are you Technoblade?!"The pink-haired man seemed puzzled by this. Those impassive eyes finally seemed to produce emotions. In the end, he answered, "The last time I checked, yes, I am still Technoblade.""The god of war, Technoblade?"He answered again. "That's right."or the fic where tommy and wilbur accidentally summons a god during the makings of pogtopia.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, theyre a family - Relationship
Comments: 57
Kudos: 1182





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi !  
> this is my very first fanfic for mcyt so i hope it'll be alright sddgsds
> 
> also this is inspired by tian guan ci fu by mo xiang tongxiu! go check it out, its a really really good series :]

Among all the gods and goddesses that have existed, there were two that stood out the most. First being Dream, the God of Creation. Legends have it that he was the one who created the world. He was the one who sought until the end of universes just to search resources in order to create the Earth. He cherished it, he gave it vast lands with bountiful supplies. All of that was done as if he was painting on a canvas.   
  
When all living beings started to grow and evolve, they all naturally started to give prayers towards him. Every month, they would burn food for him. The delicious aroma of meat and vegetables filled the air. White smoke gathered their wishes, it brought them up to the sky. They were called merits. Though as years passed, Dream gradually became bored of ruling by himself, so he got himself an idea.    
  
One day, he descended into one of the biggest kingdoms in his world. He gave them a chance, a chance to become a god and rule alongside him. Thus, a Heavenly Ceremonial was commenced. It took place in the middle of a valley, one not too far from settlement. 

The day of the event was especially bustling with people, maybe this was because of Dream asking for every single man and woman to come, or maybe it was really because of the greed engulfing them. Being made into a god isn't something to be taken lightly.

With the sun already long gone, the bonfire was the only thing that illuminated the faces of people gathered around it, nobles and royals watched from afar in their carriage, guarded by soldiers donned in charming armors. Everyone's heart was drumming loudly, the greed from earlier has been eaten away by excitement.

Finally, Dream descended for the second time in that year.

The process was simple. All the god had to do was to open the  _ core _ of each human, one that is imbued with overflowing spiritual energy. The core that shines the most as if it was a newly lit torch will be chosen. 

But having a core isn't as easy as it sounds. One must have an incredible amount of luck to be born with one that's buzzing with enormous spiritual energy. There was no knowledge on cultivating a core, it's all mostly luck.

There were 5 people chosen that night. Four of them mainly came from the descendants of either nobles or merchants. The last one was the most bizarre of them allー

"You," Dream had said, his hand was pointing towards a person so far away from him. Unlike others, the man only wore simple commoner clothing alongside a straw hat that was dangling from his neck.

Everyone turned sour, why was a commoner chosen? Their greasy faces turned downwards, clearly displeased.

Dark red eyes were wide in shock. The man slowly walked towards the god. Fire slowly started to illuminate his pink-ish hair.

"Tell me your name."

The pink-haired man kneeled in front of the god. He closed one hand to his chest. A pose that was usually given from knights to their masters. After a small silence, he answered, "My name is Technoblade. My lord, you can call me Techno."

"Then Techno, from this day and onwards, you shall be one of the rulers beside me. Alongside others, we will rule the stars and Earth. There will be no need for hatred and wars, only peace."

Right before Dream could cast a spell for ascension, Techno raised his head almost immediately. "My lord, my god, I can't have this."

Behind the mask of his, Dream's eyes widened slightly. It wasn't just himー everyone was surprised as well, their jaws agape like fish out of water.

Not wanting to cause disarray, Techno quickly continued, "What I meant isー my lord, I am just a simple potato farmer who had the curiosity to check out what commotion is happening while I was passing by. I do not fulfill the requirements for being a merchant, let alone the requirements for being a god. I wouldn't dare to accept such an auspicious gift when in reality I'm just a simple nobody."

The people were ready for a punishment to come. Back then, rejecting a gift from god himself was a sin heavier than anything. Though it never came, what everyone saw was Dream's slight smile just below the mask covering half of his face.

"Are you only rejecting because of the blood running in your veins?" The smile on his face grew wider, "Just to let you know, it does not matter."

"Not only I see your core, but I also see your heart. Techno, you are a great person. A man with a wonderful personality. You're passionate about what you love. You would almost dedicate your whole time just to do what you want to achieve, and I think that's amazing."

Technoblade was stunned. Ever since he was small, nobody has ever said that to him. He grew up in a harsh environment to the point where he could only eat off scraps of other people. 

Nobody has ever told him the  _ positive _ sides of himself. Not until today.

"Let's go?" Dream's question was like cold water poured over him. The man gave a small nod which was visible enough for the god to see.

In the reign of King Oberon, exactly in the year of the phoenix, Technoblade had ascended.

As years passed, Technoblade was known as a god of war. He became the second god to exist as a legend, a fairytale to the kids, and as a protector of all people. The god of war did not care about the blood rushing in one's veins.

* * *

Thousands of years have gone by since then. Every few hundred years, there would be a person capable enough to ascend themselves to the Heavenly Palace. Ascending meant that they would become a deity, or maybe a god.

If there's ascending then there were descending as well. A person who had a corrupt heart would be banished by Dream, and it was almost like an everyday experience for them.

The people who were banished from the palace will resurrect as a normal human, stripped from the powers they had before.

But the corruption inside their hearts was still there. It ate them from inside, only leaving a vessel contained by resentment. There have been many writings in history about one that is so vicious to the point where they couldn't be called humans.

Banished gods and deities would be called calamities. They are tyrants, murderers, terrorists, and so, so much more. 

And in the year of the ox, a tyrant was born.

His name was Schlatt.

* * *

"Fuck! Tommy, we need to go!"

"Wilbur, we can't just leaveー That's  _ our _ nation, we built it with our blood sweat, and tears! Schlatt is going to destroy it, I can'tー I can't let it happen Iー"

"TOMMY!" The other raised his voice. Wilbur did not care about how loud he was being. "WE NEED TO RUN."

The blonde-haired boy turned his head as the fire continued to spread behind them. Those blue eyes were wide in panic. "We run and what happens next Wilbur? He's burning down L'Manberg just to create what he wants and we.." his voice was trailed off when he continued it was almost like a whisper, 

"we can't let that happen, right?"

The fire continued to burn, and now everything turned suffocating. Thick gray smoke curled all the way up to who knows where. The night was still long, dawn wouldn't come soon.

That place will burn for the whole night.

"What happens now doesn't matter. What happens tomorrow is what matters. Tommy, listen to me. If  _ we _ die today, there will be no one to continue the legacy of L'Manberg, and there would be no L'Manberg tomorrow."

Wilbur sighed, "as much as you  _ and _ I want to save it, we can't. Not right now. Now, we only need to run and save ourselves first."

Tommy bit down his lower lips until he could feel fresh blood on his teeth. It tasted like iron, just like the smell lingering on the battlefield.

_ Run. _

And they did. They crossed through rivers and forests to who knows where. The bravery they held unto was gone like the smoke silently raising to the skies. There was nobody alongside them. 

Only the lost leader and his right-hand man.

_ Run. _

The people they once deemed as comrades have left. In the end, everyone fell into the tyrant's hands and honey-coated words. Friends turned to foes. Normal people played the role of a soldier, a young boy played the role of a spy, and the traitor walked away.

What a sad tale it would be if it were to be written in the narrative.

Tommy stopped in his tracks. Still panting from running, he held Wilbur's arm. "Wait, look."

The boy pointed to what seemed to be a cave. Its entrance was small and it was hard to be found with only just a naked eye. There were vines growing to enclose the entrance, completely shutting the cave in. Wilbur was curious about how the younger boy found it.

Yet he followed nonetheless. Though the insides of it were nothing compared to the entrance. The cave was wide and tall, enough to fit one of the kingdom's lone towers. When they ventured deeper, something caught their eyes.

There was a statue of a man. It seemed to be abandoned, as vines shrouded it. Even if it's dirty, everyone can know that it is carved out of expensive jade. Pillars of marble stone around the area must've held the place together for who knows how long.

An absurd idea popped inside Wilbur's head. "Do you think this is a temple of a lost god from years ago?"

Tommy raised from where he was squatting. "I don't think so." The boy then gestured for him to come closer. "This guy isn't a lost god, it's literally  _ our _ god of war."

What he was seeing was a small stone carved artifact on the ground. Written on it was the tale he has known since little. Not only him, almost everyone knows. What was written on it was about the tale of Technoblade.

Wilbur snapped his head upwards to see the resemblance between the statue and the old portraits he used to find in the town's library. It's literallyー

"It's literally the same." A grin appeared on his face. "Tommy you're right! What a finding!"

The smile on the boy's face imitated his. "Are we gonna like, you know, do an offering or something? Wilbur, imagine if we did sell this statue to the nobles; how much money would we make?"

"Yes, we are going to. And no, unless you want to be cursed by a god for the rest of your life, young man."

A light scoff seemed to be the answer to it.

They ended up preparing a simple dish for the offering. There wasn't much they could do with only potatoes and berries, but if it works, it works. 

When night fell, the two men had already finished preparing the altar with a dish prepared earlier perched on it. The cave was silent for a long time, filled with only the faint crackles of the campfire they made. Both Tommy and Wilbur kneeled in front of the altar, both holding lit incense sticks.

Only then were they able to reflect on the events that happened earlier.   


They fought, they lost, and were banished from the place called home.

Two minds, but the same wish. All they wanted was to pull the king down from his throne, to call the enemy as an old friend again. 

  
After finishing their prayers and igniting the food, they really weren't expecting the appearance of a golden-colored array on the ground. Light shone upwards, the molten gold light dispersed as soon as he hit the ceiling, basking the cave in a warm hue.

Wilbur instinctively pulled the boy behind him, offering his own body as a shield to whatever threat is coming. Though in the end, nothing happened, nothing attacked, nothing came for their heads.

The light dissolved after quite a while. The cave was back to being lit by a single campfire. As hearth danced around, a figure appeared in the middle of where the array was. It was a man with long pink-ish hair in a braid. Red cape draped over his shoulders alongside with lavish gold adorning the cape's rims.

Snow colored fur was attached to the man's upper part of the cape. But honestly speaking, the most eye-catching part would be the golden crown resting on top of the person's head. It was decorated with red and green jewels. They glistened under the soft glow of the fire.

"Who are you guys?" The man finally asked. His voice was a deep baritone compared to Wilbur's (let alone Tommy's). 

"Wait, hold on second." Wilbur unconsciously raised a hand. He turned back and forth between the statue and the man in front of him. Everythingー  _ except for the way too excessive accessory on the statueー _ looks exactly alike.

Tommy must've read his mind, because the kid shouted, too loud for his comfort.

"Are you Technoblade?!"

The pink-haired man seemed puzzled by this. Those impassive eyes finally seemed to produce emotions. In the end, he answered, "The last time I checked, yes, I am still Technoblade."

" _ The  _ god of war _ ,  _ Technoblade?"

He answered again. "That's right."

Wilbur hurriedly walked towards where the array was, what's left now only a yellow diagram covered in dust. They must've activated it by accident during the prayer.

From afar, he can hear Tommy and the god indulging in a conversation as if they were old friends who decided to host a reunion. He wouldn't dare say it, but he's really glad to have someone like Tommy by his side.

He's a brave kid who knows no bounds. He stands with justice. Wilbur had once asked the reason why he followed him even if something bad could happen, the answer was simple:  _ "I believe that you're doing the right thing." _

Warmth filled his heart the moment he heard it.

When he comes back from inspecting the drawing, he finds that somehow the same boy thought about earlier managed to reel in the god to their side.

Wilbur was rather shocked,

"How the hell did you manage to convince a god to join you?"

* * *

_ Maybe things are turning to the right side _ , he thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres tha last chapter !! i hope you all enjoy it! <3

Being summoned to the human realm was the last thing he thought about.

Technoblade was having a good rest after attending the discussion conference, _which_ happened for more than a week. Gods don't need sleep, but he intended to sleep for a month as revenge for whoever decided to host such a thing.

Who knew that, just before he could plop himself on his bed, a golden array appeared around him. And just before he can really register what the hell is happening, it turns out he was already transported to a place reeking with mortal energy. 

When Techno first entered the realm, he instinctively called for any spiritual essence in his body. To his dismay, there were none left. 

What a great start to a day.

He was sure that he didn't get banished, Dream wouldn't dare do it to him. Then it must've been the sudden surge of magic which called him to this place and stripped him off his powers. It felt weird for his body to be so.. empty.

The next thing he remembered was about the interrogation he received from a child no more than 16. The boy, _who he learned was named Tommy,_ insisted on knowing what it feels to be a god.

"Okay, but are you sure you can't fly? I mean, Dream hovers up in the air whenever I see him in books, why can't you?"

Techno was about to explain why gods are allowed to choose whether they wish to fly or to just walk like a normal person for the 3rd time of the day when an older man approached them.

Unlike Tommy, the man kneeled in front of him. It reminded him too much of when he kneeled in front of Dream that day. 

He coughed into his fist. "Raise. There's no need for hierarchy, or whatever you people call it, especially since I lost all my powers."

"Okay then uh-" the man raised. "My name is Wilbur. I started a new nation called L'Manberg before me and Tommy got kicked out."

"Kicked.. out?"

A sigh came from the brunette, _it's a long story_ , he had said. But the man told everything regardless.

As a person who nearly got his name changed to god of procrastination did not mean he neglected all care for humans. It simply meant he didn't bother paying attention to all the other Heavenly figures. When Wilbur told him the story about themselves, Technoblade vaguely recalls the war which happened recently.

At first, it seemed to be a simple rebellion happening in the mortal realm, that is, until Dream (under the name Clay,) decided to stop them from causing more ruckus. Back then, he would've given them kudos if he could for fighting the god of creation.

He thought that the rebellion was granted and the nation can finally stand on its own. Needless to say, Technoblade was shocked upon hearing that _another_ war happened. One that he isn't too familiar with, a war of words and voice.

"And the tyrant we're planning to take down is named Schlatt," Tommy says in conclusion.

A bulb of light appeared in his head. His mind jumped towards the last time someone got themselves exiled from the palace. Technoblade wasn't there at the time, but he had heard the news and gossip spreading like wildfire all around. It can't be a coincidence because the deity's name wasー

"Schlatt." He said out loud, "The tyrant's name, is it Jschlatt? The deity of economics and some more political stuff?"

The younger boy crossed his arms, his brows drawn together in confusion, "I think so? Who the hell remembers every single member of the palace? No offense, but you guys are creating an office rather than a Heavenly Court." And that results in a slight arm jab coming from Wilbur.

Techno raised his palm forward. "No offense taken. I'm not really the type to strike you both with thunder." He _saw_ how both men in front of him winced at the last sentence. 

Ignoring what he saw, he continued, "So. What do we do?"

Wilbur's eyes twinkled. "Are you helping us?"

He shrugged, "I don't think I should refuse mortals crying for help. Also you guys are fighting a deity in a war he's good at. I don't think it would be any easier than fightingー" _the god of creation, especially there's only two of you left._

"Here's a reminder, we don't have any weapons. Actually there's my stone pickaxe and Wilbur's shovel, though I doubt it'll be any use." And so the kid began to show off a pickaxe as if it's his most prized possession.

The god raised his brows up. At this point, he doesn't know whether he should feel amused or devastated. "You have clothes worth more than 200 gold but not a single wooden sword?"

They were suddenly very interested in looking at the ground.

"Oh joy. Then let's go, can't wait to start stabbing."

Said people who were looking away sheepishly suddenly jumped and high-fived each other.

* * *

In the end, they did sell their clothing in exchange for weapons. It really wasn't much, they only got 3 iron swords and a sack of potatoes (which the god had insisted to _plant_ rather than to eat).

As the days went by, they gradually started to understand one and another.

In the morning, when dawn breaks in, they would start building the cave to something more presentable. The abandoned cave slowly turned into a home. A new one called Pogtopia.

When night falls, they bask in the warm ray of a campfire. Sitting around it and telling stories like what friends do. Laughter would be the thing filling the cave, filling Pogtopia. Though Technoblade had been the one doing the most talk.

And oh, it was nice.

A question appeared in the god's mind, how long has it been since he last felt something like this?

Wilbur and Tommy were shocked when they found out that the god originally is a farmer. Is that why he was really hot-headed on farming potatoes? But they know they shouldn't be the ones complaining knowing how much money they are getting from potatoes.

As days passed, they became a family.

* * *

In the fourth week after changing to a mortal, Technoblade finally decides that he should go on an adventure. Said adventure isn't muchー all he did was to roam around the newly mended kingdom, admiring the new machinery and all.

He was about to walk into the marketplace when Dream's loud voice suddenly rang through his mind.

All Heavenly figures can do telepathy, so it should be a normal thing for one to abruptly hear another's voice in his head. But it's _definitely_ not normal for him to hear Dream after having his powers taken away.

_[Techno?! You there?]_

…

Oh great.

He swiftly left the crowded areas. Upon reaching a small and empty alleyway, Techno allows himself to sigh. One day, he is really going to complain about the volume system.

_[I'm here.. What is it?]_

A loud huff of relief can be heard from the other side.

_[You were gone for more than 2 weeks, nobody could track you down or contact you. All of us were worried sick! Where are you?!]_

Technoblade took a note of how 'all of us' can also mean Philza and probably Dream (who is afraid of being called an unconvincing god).

_[Would you believe me if I suddenly turned into a mortal?]_

_[You.. what. Anyway, meet me at a cliff near the sea. You should know which one.]_

He is sure that Dream shouldn't have that much free time. How the hell did he even find time to ask him to meet up? Just before he could ask that, there was a small _click_ from the other side, indicating that the other must've hung up already.

Well, that leaves him no choice but to obey.

The cliff that was spoken wasn't too far from the kingdom. All he had to do was to get out from the gates and head a little bit north. It would've been way easier if it weren't for the guards commenting on how he looks.

Since when did wearing a crown in public counted as treason?

In the end, he just ran like a madman.

For once in his life worth hundreds of years, Techno is grateful for the amount of speed his legs can take him. When he was outside the range of the confused soldiers, he had already arrived at the cliff.

The wind was strong that day. Tall yellow-ish grass danced under its impact, so did his hair. Techno saw how his hair fluttered under the breeze. It was a good thing he put it in a ponytail today, if he did a braid it would've been destroyed by now.

There was a man standing on the edge of it, no other than Dream. When he turned, the first thing to catch the eye was definitely the white-colored mask he always wears. 

Oh how much Technoblade wanted to break that mask in pieces. Don't get him wrongー he respects the god, but please, that mask had irked him off for too many times.

He puts away the destructive thoughts. Techno bowed slightly, "Dream."

"Technoblade! It is good to see you again."

He hummed in response, a smile started to form on his face.

The blonde stepped forward towards him, they were now just a few feet apart. "I did some research just now, I heard you're dragged into a rebellion?" A chuckle came in between, "since when had you been the type to join in diplomatic wars?"

"Frankly speaking, since two months ago." His red cape floated around him. "So. What is this meeting supposed to be? I never knew you were the one who liked to take sides."

If a normal person joked around a god like this, they would've had their heads explode right there. But they were friends, they have worked with each other for hundreds of years. There were no hard feelings placed on the table. 

"Well, I originally didn't want to join in the drama. But you're here, so I thought I should help out." Dream took a pouch out, "There are some valuables in it, I hope it'll be of use."

The pouch is a magical one imbued with spiritual energy so when he opened it, items twice the size of it came out. He didn't hesitate to let an amused whistle out. It's not every day you get gifted precious ores and regeneration potions. 

"They would certainly be useful." He mused as his hand dug deeper through the pouch. When he's done, Techno raised his head, dark red eyes stared into the masked man. "Thank you Dream."

Then he proceeded to raise a brow. "Do you wanna see them? Wilbur and Tommy, I mean."

"Anything for an old friend. Also, no thank you, I'll just stay on the sidelines. I'll be in the _shadows._ "

A laugh formed from his mouth. It's just bizzare to see a god becoming a side character in his own world. Techno can say that he's pretty amused by this.

After what seemed to be seconds, Dream broke off the silence between them. "What are you going to do now?"

He already had his back turned when his mouth decided to answer. The corner of his lips tugged upwards. "Nothing much. I'll be building, farming, and demolishing a kingdom to the ground alongside a new family."

The grass danced as he walked away. From afar, Techno heard Dream shout, very loudly.

"Try not to destroy my world too much, you maniac!"

* * *

The sun was already out when he came back to Pogtopia. His limbs ached like hell, it's an intriguing experience, really. The feeling reminds him of whenever he comes home from working in the fields hundreds years ago. How nostalgic.

When he entered home, Techno was instantly greeted by a bear hug, courtesy of Tommy. He didn't even have time to reactー now he's just there, surrendering to the hug.

"What took you so long?! Me and Wilbur were about to start a feast!" The blonde boy exclaimed right after he finished the tortuous hug. _No, it wasn't tortuous_ , Techno corrected himself. It was welcoming. 

The hug was nice.

He smiled. "A feast? Why didn't you tell me about it? I could've come back sooner."

"Because it's supposed to be a surprise." A voice cuts their focus off. A man walked down the staircase just built yesterday. Seeing how Wilbur was covered in grime and dirt made it obvious that he has been doing nothing but mining for the day. 

The curly haired man turned towards Tommy. "Tommy here really needs to learn how to keep secrets." He said, half jokingly.

Techno tried his best not to snort at the sight of Tommy hiding his panicked face under his hands. Though in the end he failed miserably.

"Hey Wilbur, what's this 'feast' about?" He asked. "I don't think there are any special occasions hiding around the corner."

"It's for you, dumbass!" Tommy yelled with both arms crossed. The embarrassment from earlier is apparently gone, now replaced by the familiar rage.

Techno was genuinely shocked when he heard this. Sure, he had been the type to receive generous giftsー much more expensive ones, from when he was a god. He does appreciate them a lot, but none of them felt like this. 

Techno felt touched. His heart was beating like a drum, so loud that he fears that everyone can hear. He felt like a little child that has been given a gift.

"For.. me?" He asked, clearly in disbelief.

There was a slight squeeze on his left shoulder. Wilbur was there with a grin decorating his face. "Yeah man, today is the day when you first got summoned here. Basically speaking; it's a small party to celebrate your 2 months here."

Is it that day really today? Technoblade couldn't even remember himself.

Then it was Tommy again, pulling them in into a group hug. While the boy crashed into him, he shouted, "Technoblade, the blade!! Everyone in Pogtopia wants to thank _you_ for helping us out!"

Wilbur chimes in as well, just as loud, "Just remember, in the future you're always a part of this nation. You're always a member of Pogtopia. So don't hesitate to revisit us when you're back as a god!" 

Their voices melted and blended in together under the hearth of the campfire, their laughter echoed throughout the walls, and their spirits were lifted higher than it has ever been.

For the first time in years, Techno found the meaning of home.

Home is where the heart is, they say.

And he couldn't agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for reading !!

**Author's Note:**

> say hi to me on my twitter ! [ link here ! <3 ](https://twitter.com/areecy_) i draw a lot haha
> 
> also, check out my spotify ! i have quite a few playlists :] [click here for link !](https://open.spotify.com/user/215n2jba5voqq6ufvatruotny?si=ufY05usWQ7mLmwc6RPUPaw)


End file.
